New Possibilities
by elenam1996
Summary: When Lucy thought that nothing in her life was real anymore, Wyatt was there to fight along her side and to remind her that somethings are real.
1. Escape

**Hi everyone!**

 **So this is an idea that's been forming in my head ever since the final episode. I have no idea where the writers will take us if the show is renewed so in the meanwhile I tried to imagine what could happen.**

 **I'm concentring more on my other story, Lost, so the updates for this story aren't going to be much frequent, be warned.**

 **Let me know what you think of the beginning!**

 **Chapter 1: Escape**

Lucy couldn't believe it.

Her mother, the one person who was supposed to love her unconditionally and the one person she was supposed to trust more than anyone else in the world, she was Rittenhouse. She had told her so calmly about Rittenhouse, just like her father did, like they were just telling her that her parents were teachers or police officers, not top members of a secret fascist-like organization. More than that, Lucy was supposed to be some sort of Rittenhouse royalty?

Everyone in Rittenhouse was supposedly so proud of her. How was it possible? She had spent the last 5 months jumping through time and preserving history both from a damaged revengeful man and a tricky webbed organization that killed whomever crossed their way for nothing? She thought she had it all under control, a last mission to get Amy and then the time machines would have been destroyed, but it all spun out of control.

How come her plan with Ethan had failed? It was well thought and it went without a glitch. But just like every time she had been outsmarted. Rittenhouse's members probably spread like webs everywhere where you wouldn't imagine. Maybe they even knew all along about Ethan being a double agent, but didn't care. Everyone crossing their way was just like rock in their shoes, it slowed them down a little but never once did they need to stop. No matter what people tried, the organization always had the upper hand.

Her mother was proud of her and so was the whole association! Did it mean that from the beginning her mother had planned this? Had forced her to go into history only so she could accomplish the dirty work by eliminating the only threat to their plan?

What did it make her? She was no better than anyone in Rittenhouse. She had followed in the footsteps that had already been chosen for her, never once questioning it, thinking she was living a good life, a life she had chosen, while it was the complete opposite. Her whole life was a lie. Even her mother was part of that lie and she had no one she could count on anymore. She felt like she had been molded into what Rittenhouse wanted her to be. Was it her choice to become an history teacher? Had she ever really been interested in it in the first place or it was just part of a scheme orchestrated by her mother? Was it why she had read her bed stories about Theodore Roosevelt and Winston Churchill? She didn't even know who she was anymore.

Lucy thought about flying away from there. Taking a one-way ticket for some exotic destination, never to return. But she couldn't do this to Wyatt, Rufus and everyone else who had risked everything for her failed plan. It was her idea, the whole ordeal with Rittenhouse, wanting to eliminate them in the present. She should have just listen to Flynn and let him swipe out the leaders once and for all. It might have make her disappear at the same time, but who was she to think she deserved a chance to stay while many others would now vanish under Rittenhouse's control?

She had to alert agent Christopher and think about something to put the lifeboat in a safe place before Rittenhouse would get its grip on the second time machine otherwise they'd become unstoppable.

How could she face everyone a mere hour and a half after she left, persuaded that it was over once and for all, only to warn them about a new and greater upcoming threat?

But she had no other choice, she couldn't let them die at the hand of those monsters she was now a part of. She wouldn't allow it. After everything they had risked for her crazy plan, it was her turn to return the favor. But first she needed to get out of her house, get fresh air, get time to think. There was no way she'd be able to act without clearing her head first.

Lucy looked up from the living room couch she was sitting on to her oblivious mother who was currently cooking them both diner so they could eat while talking about everything they were going to do now that they had total control. She had pretended that she wanted to hear more from her mother, wanting to buy some time in order to think of a way out that wouldn't make her mother too suspicious. It wasn't hard to do. Every member of Rittenhouse was oh so well convinced that what they were doing was good that it didn't take much to convince them she thought the same way, even if the simple idea of being born from such terrible parents horrified her. The last thing she needed was for Rittenhouse to get suspicious and take back control at Mason industries before she had time to warn anyone.

"Hum mom?" she asked trying to not have her voice shake in nervousness.

"Yes honey?" replied Carolynn without looking up at her as she chopped vegetables.

"I'm going to take a shower before diner," Lucy declared.

"Sure, diner's going to be ready in 45 minutes, go ahead," her mother instructed before turning around to put the vegetables in a pot as Lucy let out a shaky sigh of relief before disappearing hurriedly upstairs.

She went to her bedroom first and shoved a couple of things into a small duffel bag, like her locket with Amy's picture, Flynn's journal he had just given her, clothes and other necessities. She then went to the bathroom and locked herself in it before turning on the water of the shower.

She sank down to the floor, back leaning against the door and sighed, tucking her head on her knees that she held with her hands. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and took it out.

 _Where are you? Are you alright?_ She read on the screen. _Wyatt_. She had left an hour ago to see her mother one last time. Just an hour and it would have been time to save Amy. Now saving Amy was out of the picture. They had another madman running around with a time machine that they needed to stop. That was their top priority.

She took out her phone and hesitated briefly before hitting the call button. After only one ring, Wyatt was answering, "Lucy? Where are you? Are you alright? I thought you'd be back by now..."

"I…" she started before her voice caught and she took in a shaky breath. How could she tell him? How could she tell him what was happening? Wyatt was telling her only an hour ago that he was ready to be open to possibilities. Her probably being the possibility he was referring to. And there she was, about to crush all sort of possibilities for her teammate, her friend, the person she trusted the most now. With the news she had to share, all their hopes of getting back to normality would be crushed. It was back to chasing terrorists and risking their lives.

"Lucy? Please say something? Are you alright?" Wyatt repeated his voice now sounding dangerously worried.

"Wyatt…" she choked out, "I'm… I'm okay, I…"

"No, you're not okay Lucy, are you hurt?" he asked.

"I'm, I'm not hurt," she managed to get out.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Home," she said before letting out a cold laugh, "I don't even know if I can call it home anymore," she explained.

"What do you mean?" he inquired.

"I… Can I ask you something?" she pleaded.

"Anything Lucy, anything," he confirmed.

"Could you… could you come and get me?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm leaving now," he said still confused as to what was happening to Lucy.

"Just… don't knock at my house, I'll meet on the corner of the street," she declared, which confused Wyatt even more.

"Okay… I'll meet you there in 15 minutes max," Wyatt confirmed, "Lucy, I… I'm there for you," he said before hanging up.

Lucy smiled. She could always count on him. He had become so important to her. She just hoped that he wouldn't disappear running when he'd learn everything about her and her family.

Now she just had to think of a way to get out without her mother noticing. The last thing she needed was for her mother to realize something and to force her to stay at home. The only idea that came to her mind was kind of… wacky, but it was her only option.

She opened the bathroom window and looked down. There was a small roof under the bathroom window that covered the entry through the side door. It lead to the side of the house, where her mother wouldn't see her from the kitchen. If she could just manage the fall between the roof and the grass, then she'd just have to get as far as she could before her mother realized anything. It was quite a fall, but not worse than many others she had taken on her missions. The wall at Fort Duquesne was much higher than that.

With a deep breath, Lucy threw her bag out the window and two floors down before crawling through the window herself. She tried not to fall, remembering what a fail her last attempt to save Wyatt in Nixon's Washington had been. She made baby steps towards the edge of the roof before letting herself slide slowly down until she was hanging only by her arms. She closed her eyes and let go of the roof, falling on her two feet, but not without a painful twist of her left ankle. Stuffing down a cry of pain, she limped to the corner of the street where Wyatt would be joining her.

Thankfully, Wyatt arrived fast. She recognized his car as he turned the corner opposite to where she was waiting, a little too fast, betraying the worry that inhabited him. He stopped the car next to her and unlocked the doors, before Lucy let herself in.

She sat slowly, wincing as she put weight on her injured foot.

Wyatt was quick to lace their fingers together before he looked at her, concern written all across his face.

"What happened to your feet?" he asked immediately, noticing the wince of pain she had let out.

"I twisted my ankle when I…" she trailed off.

"When what?" he inquired worriedly.

"When I jumped off the roof," she finished, looking down at her lap.

"You what?"

"Can we just go somewhere else before I tell you everything, I…. I don't like to be too close to my house… It's… it's not safe," she declared and Wyatt obliged, keeping his right hand holding Lucy's left tightly, wondering why the hell Lucy had felt that she needed to escape her house by jumping off a roof.

It took him less than 10 minutes to drive to his apartment, he lived pretty close to Lucy's house. He helped Lucy out of the car and to the entry of his apartment building before ordering the elevator. Lucy leaned heavily on him, trying not to put any weight on her swollen ankle.

They made it to his apartment and he installed Lucy comfortably on the couch, her feet prompted onto the coffee table before he retrieved an ice pack from the freezer, wrapped it in a towel and applied it gently to Lucy's ankle, sitting beside her feet on the coffee table, facing Lucy.

"Now tell me how all this happened please," he whispered.

Lucy kept her eyes to the ground, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"I…" she started before tears filled her eyes and she put her hand on her mouth to stop herself from crying out loud as the adrenaline of running away faded out and the reality crushed her like a ton of bricks falling on her shoulders.

"Lucy what is it? You're worrying me," Wyatt said softly.

"It's not over, all this, Rittenhouse," she said quickly looking everywhere in fear as if she'd see suddenly a member of Rittenhouse breaking down Wyatt's door and coming to get her and force her to take part of the organization.

"What, did you receive threats?" Wyatt inquired, wondering if they had forgotten to arrest someone during their massive operation of the afternoon. He shouldn't have let Lucy go alone. Maybe some loner from Rittenhouse had followed her to her house and had threatened her?

"No," Lucy choked out, not knowing how and not wanting to say aloud that her mother was Rittenhouse, that she herself was Rittenhouse royalty.

"Than what is it Lucy?" he pressed, impatient to know what was happening to help Lucy with it.

"I'm Rittenhouse!" she let out and Wyatt looked at her as if she had grown two heads. That was really what was bothering her? She knew that, he knew that, everyone knew that, it wasn't fresh information.

"We know that Lucy, we arrested your father, but that doesn't make you Rittenhouse," he answered slowly, not grasping what was happening with Lucy all of the sudden.

"No, my mother! She just told me! She says everybody is proud of me! That I'm Rittenhouse royalty! That we're going to change history" Lucy rumbled taking her head in her hands.

"What, Lucy I don't understand, talk slowly please," Wyatt asked, reaching to take Lucy's hands in his.

Lucy took a long shaky breath, "I wanted to see my mother one last time before getting Amy back, because I knew that she'd might get sick if I got my sister back. I thought I could tell her everything since she wouldn't remember it. But then, as I was telling her about time machines and her vanished daughter, she just told me that Rittenhouse would never allow me to steal the lifeboat to make my mother sick just to get some girl back," Lucy finished and looked up at Wyatt who sported a bewildered expression on his face.

"Your mother… is Rittenhouse?" Wyatt stated slowly, not quite registering what it meant.

"Yeah! Apparently I'm some sort of Rittenhouse royalty and everyone is proud of me," Lucy said shamefully, looking down at the floor.

"Lucy, hey," Wyatt said, forcing her to look up, "You never compare yourself to Rittenhouse do you hear me? I've never met a woman like you. What you did in the last five months is simply impressive," he added wanting Lucy to stop thinking such absurdities. If it wasn't for her, god only knows what would have happened.

"But we didn't do anything! They stole the mothership! My mother just told me that one of their secret operative stole it and they're going to right the past… They want me to join, we… we have to do something!" pleaded Lucy.

"Okay we'll take some time to figure a solution," began Wyatt before being cut off by Lucy,

"But we don't have time! The minute my mother will realize that I'm not really in the shower she's gonna call Rittenhouse and they'll know where to find me, where to find us… We have to get out of here!" Lucy said standing up abruptly and cursing as she put weight on her injured ankle.

"Okay, calm down Lucy," ordered Wyatt, offering her support as she lowered herself back on the couch, "Do you have an idea on how to proceed?" he asked calmly.

"We need to hide," she stated, "But not here, they probably no where you live and they probably know that you are the first person I'd call… We have to go somewhere else before we can tell agent Christopher… I can't tell her right now I just need time to think!" Lucy exploded.

"Alright, we'll figure something Lucy. We can go rent a motel room somewhere if that's okay with you?" Wyatt suggested.

Lucy hesitated. Was it okay to put Wyatt through all that? After all, it was her who was part of Rittenhouse. Wyatt could just go back to Pendleton and pretend that nothing ever happened. Rittenhouse would certainly not go after him. He had nothing against them. He was just a soldier following orders. They'd let him carry on with his life. Which he was finally ready to do. He had said it himself.

"I can't put you through that Wyatt..." Lucy sighed, "I'll just rent a motel room myself… If you could just drive me?" she asked and Wyatt scoffed.

"Like hell I'm going to leave you alone now," he protested.

"But Wyatt, you said it yourself. You're ready to be open to possibilities. You're ready to live again. You can't do that if you're still stuck in this mess! Go back to Pendleton, go back to your life… You don't deserve what's happening…"

"For a professor you really can be thick sometimes!" Wyatt said with an amused shake of the head.

"What did you say?" Lucy asked slightly offended. She just wanted what was best for him and he was going around insulting her like that?

"I said that for a professor you can really be thick sometimes, Ma'am," Wyatt repeated, coming to sit next to Lucy who crossed her arms.

"I just want what's best for you! You don't get to insult me in return!" she scoffed.

"I'm not insulting, I'm just trying to tell you that I am ready to be open to possibilities Lucy, but those possibilities, they don't interest me as long as you're not a part of them. I prefer a hundred times to stay with you in a shady motel room for hours than to go back to Pendleton all by myself," he explained softly.

"Really?" Lucy asked as her heart skipped a beat. She had thought about it, earlier when he had said he wasn't ready to say good-bye. She really did. But she thought that after everything she had suddenly dropped on him, that he wasn't interested anymore. That he'd prefer security instead. It was stupid she knew it. She knew Wyatt. If there was something he never did was to give up. She had seen it firsthand with Jessica and how devoted he was to her and to her memory. When Wyatt cared for someone he never let them down. And she knew that Wyatt cared for her and Rufus. Fighting for your life on a regular basis had the tendency to bring people close. But the recent events had made her septic. If her very own mother was capable of such horrible things, how could she be sure that Wyatt would stay by her side? He could have had a change of heart too. It wasn't like she wasn't used to it by now.

"Of course I'll stay with Lucy! I meant what I said, that I am meant to protect you. And I will. I always will," he promised and Lucy felt yet again tears in her eyes. In all this mess, how had she been so lucky to stumble up on someone like Wyatt? Truth be told, she didn't know how she'd mange without him. He had become her rock.

"Thank you," she whispered and he engulfed her in a bear hug.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Wyatt broke them apart, reminding Lucy that they had to leave soon if they didn't want to see Rittenhouse people coming to get Lucy. She had been gone for long now and surely her mother knew that she wasn't really in the shower. It was just a matter of time before she figured where Lucy had gone into hiding. It wasn't sure that they'd go after her, but it wasn't something that both Wyatt and Lucy where ready to risk.

Wyatt packed a few things in a duffel bag while Lucy waited for him on the couch and soon they were ready to leave. He hesitated briefly in front of the couch before lifting Lucy into his arms.

"I can walk you know," Lucy protested even though she knew it was a lie. Her ankle still throbbed painfully even with the ice she had applied on it and the two painkillers Wyatt had given her. She couldn't imagine herself standing on her two feet, but she had her pride.

"Yeah right, humor me," Wyatt muttered and Lucy shrugged, abandoning the already lost battle.

Wyatt guided the both of them to his car, double checking everything to make sure that Rittenhouse hadn't left any surprises before quickly leaving his apartment building parking, taking the first highway he saw to a destination he himself didn't even know. They drove for hours, Lucy drifting in and out of sleep, the painkillers having finally kicked in and made her slightly somnolent.

Finally, the clock reached 11 PM and Wyatt decided to leave the highway and enter a small city, driving to the first suitable motel he could find. Lucy was still sound asleep and he didn't want to wake her up, preferring to go check if there were any rooms available first.

The motel was almost empty so he had no trouble getting a room. After checking in, he got back to his car and opened the passenger car, crouching next to Lucy and unbuckling her before trying to lift her without waking her up.

"Wyatt?" she mumbled half asleep and he chuckled,

"Go back to sleep Luce, I found us a motel room, I'll put you to bed,"

She didn't need any more convincing and felt back into a peaceful sleep, forgetting her worries for the night.


	2. Feelings

**Hello everyone,**

 **Here is chapter 2!**

 **I hope you all like it! I'm sorry if the updates aren't really fast. I'm trying to finish Lost before I fully concentrate on this new story. Plus, real life can get busy ;)**

 **Don't forget to review! I really appreciate to hear your thoughts about what I write!**

 **Chapter 2: Feelings**

When Lucy woke up the next day, it took her time to register where she was. Carefully, as sleep left her slowly, she cracked her eyes open and through the complete darkness of the room, she couldn't recognize where she was. What she knew for sure was that it wasn't her room. The shadows weren't the ones she was used too. There was no sign of her old wooden desk she had inherited from her grandmother under the window. To its place was some sort of old radiator that made too much noise as it blew hot air into the room, warming up the chilly air.

She turned her head slightly over and looked at the bedside table. There was a small digital clock flashing the numbers 6:56 in green lights, next to a sign stating that smoking was prohibited in the room and going against the rules would cost 75$ for the cleaning. That's when it all came back in a rush; the motel room, Rittenhouse, her mother, Wyatt.

At the thought of her teammate, she turned her body to the other side of the bed only to realize that she was trapped by strong arms encircling her waist. She blushed at the realization that those arms were Wyatt's. She didn't remember falling asleep next to him. In fact, she didn't remember much after leaving Wyatt's apartment. She didn't even know in what town they were. She figured that Wyatt must have had carried her to the first room he could find on the way and fell asleep next to her. They must have had gravitated towards each other in their sleep. Not that she wanted to complain. She felt safe in his arms.

She shot a look at Wyatt, verifying that he was still asleep, before carefully not to wake him up, she extirpated herself from the comfort of his arms and the warmth of the sheets.

She got out of the bed, wincing as she put weight on her injured foot, just remembering that she had probably sprained her ankle while running away from a home that didn't feel like hers anymore.

Jumping on her right foot, she slowly made her way towards the small bathroom, grabbing her duffel bag on the way. She closed the door behind her and leaned on the counter, before looking at her reflection in the mirror.

She was a mess; her hair was all dishevelled, she had dried tears streaks mingled with mascara on her cheeks and she was still wearing her rumple white shirt from the day before.

Desperately wanting a shower, she managed to get out of her clothes and step under the hot stream of water without hurting herself too much in the process. She spent close to 20 minutes under the shower, concentrating only on the feel of the hot water running down her body, washing away all her worries and locking them far in the back of her head. Eventually, the water turned cold, damn it cheap motels, and she had no other choice than to get out and wrap herself in a towel.

She quickly blew her hair, not caring that it was getting curly out of control and stepped into fresh comfortable clothes she had brought from "home" before going back to the room. Wyatt was still there, but he wasn't asleep anymore. He was sitting on the bed watching mute TV and he had opened the curtains. Pale rays of sunshine from the rising sun lighted the room.

"Hey," he whispered as he saw Lucy coming out from the bathroom, "How are you feeling this morning?"

She simply shrugged before limping to join him on the bed.

"I just don't know where to begin," she stated closing her eyes and resting her head on the headboard.

"We'll take it one step at a time Lucy, remember?" he asked softly, reaching for her hand and running soft circles on the its back.

"Yeah… I… Thank you, for being there. You and Rufus are probably the only things that haven't change in my life yet," she said turning to look him in the eyes.

"You will always be able to count on me, Lucy. I'm there for you," he repeated yet again. He'd repeat it a hundred times if he needed to, and he knew he'd have to repeat a couple of times in the following days.

"I guess we have to call agent Christopher. She's bound to wonder where the hell we have gone, with the mothership that disappeared and everything," Lucy sighed.

"I called Rufus last night before going to bed. I'm sorry if you feel like it wasn't my place to do so, but I thought they deserved to know what was happening and I couldn't bring myself to wake you up," Wyat said softly.

Lucy looked at him appreciatively, "Thank you, I… I wasn't ready to face them with the truth. I'm not sure I can deal with this yet, but I guess I have no choice. We should go back to Mason Industries"

Wyatt shook his head, "They are taking care of everything Lucy. They don't need us right now and they understand that you need time to process. For the mean time, I, will take care of you today," Wyatt stated.

"Wyatt… we can't just let them deal with all that by themselves," Lucy protested.

"Yes we can. And we will. We both know that you are too invested in this emotionally to think rationally right now anyway," Wyatt replied and Lucy knew he was right. She was caught way too deep into this mess to be able to help like she would want. It was better for everyone if she stayed out of it until agent Christopher required her or at least until she was ready to face the situation.

"What are we going to do then?" she asked.

Wyatt smirked, "First, breakfast. I don't know about you, but the last thing I ate was before we went to see Ethan as his senior home. A lot has happened since and I'm quite hungry. Then we come back here and we do what you want; rent a movie, read a book, sleep, play scrabble, anything" he enumerated and Lucy smiled.

"Well then I must tell you Sgt Logan that I never lose at scrabble," Lucy said with a small laugh.

* * *

"Antebellum?" Wyatt read skeptically as Lucy aligned her letters tiles on the scrabble cardboard, using letters from previous words at the same time.

"Yup, and don't forget to count the triple points bonus," she said with a wink.

"Is that even a real world or just the name of a country band?" he whined.

"It is a word Wyatt," Lucy laughed rolling her eyes, "It's a Latin word used in America's history to describe the era before the civil war. It kind of means _before the war_ ," she explained and Wyatt looked at her, impressed.

"Well I guess I'm going to lose that game now," he stated before showing her the only word he had managed to form; cat, using Lucy's T.

"Come on Wyatt! I'm sure you can do better than that," Lucy exclaimed before reaching to take a look at his plate. The only other letters Wyatt owned were a 2 K's a W and a E. Lucy laughed aloud, "No you're right, you're going to lose the game now," she said between a fit of giggles until she sobered up abruptly, tensing up.

"I used to play scrabble all the time with Amy," she said almost in a whisper, "It was our favourite game. We just challenged each other and could play for hours. My mother played with us too. Sometimes we even made history themed games. We could only form words that had an historical meaning, proper nouns included. I guess that was just a lie too. She probably pretended that she cared only to push me in the direction she wanted. I just… I feel like nothing I ever did was me. Like all my life was predestined without me ever knowing it. I've always felt like I was making my own way in the world, but now everything feels like a lie. Is anything in my life real anymore?" she asked close to tears.

Wyatt sighed at Lucy's distress. So far he had succeeded at trying to take Lucy's mind off the whole situation. They had gone for breakfast at a local diner where they had shared a plate of pancakes and some scrambled eggs before they stopped at a drugstore where Wyatt had bought stuff to finally bandage Lucy's ankle. Then they had gone back to the motel and they had started playing scrabble, laying on their stomach on the still unmade bed. But he should have known that even with the best intentions he couldn't keep Lucy's worries at bay forever. And it wasn't healthy to do so either. Sooner or later they'd have to address the situation and figure out a way to deal with it. As much as he wished he could protect Lucy, he couldn't protect her from the hurt she felt from her mother's betrayal. He could just try to show her that she wasn't alone. He'd never leave her alone.

"I'm sorry Luce, about your mother, really. I wished you could still count on her. I can't imagine what you must be going through…But I want you to know that not everything in your life is a lie. I am real, Rufus, Jiya and agent Christopher too. We all are real and we care about you. And you, you are real too. You're not the person your mother forced you to be. See, being here with me is just a proof of that. Instead of following in the footsteps your mother wanted too, you're refusing to take part of Rittenhouse. You're making your own decisions Lucy, never doubt that. You're real, I'm real, we are real Lucy," he reassured her and she nodded shakily.

Wyatt opened his arms wide, "Come here,"

Lucy buried herself into the comfort of Wyatt's arms, something she found herself doing more and more nowadays. She only felt really safe when Wyatt was there, and even more when she was in his arms. She was glad she could still count on him. She was worried and hurt about her mother's betrayal, but Wyatt was there to make it better.

"What hurts me the most is that in the other timeline, the real one with Amy, my mother never once mentioned Rittenhouse. Do you think she was still a part of it? Or that we changed something and made her evil? Was I playing for Rittenhouse without knowing about it? Did Amy knew about it? There are just so many questions in my head" Lucy sighed.

Wyatt bent down and kissed the top of her head softly, sending shivers down her spine, good shivers.

"I think that we can't know. I know that what I'm going to say could hurt, but what we've seen with the alternated timelines is that somehow people always end up doing what they were supposed to… Kate Drummond still died and Charles Lindbergh still became a class A asshole," he marked a pause to let Lucy digest what he was suggesting; that her mother had always been a member of Rittenhouse, "But I don't think that Amy was a part of it. From what you told me, she seems too kind for that. And if you ever ended up doing things for Rittenhouse, it was never willingly Lucy. No one is going to hold you responsible for that. The important thing is that we are trying to stop them now," he answered honestly.

Lucy nodded slowly, appreciating Wyatt's words of comfort. After a couple of seconds she broke the silence, "I think I want to go to Mason Industries tomorrow," she stated, looking up to meet Wyatt's gaze.

He looked surprised; "Are you sure? We can stay here you know. Agent Christopher can deal with it. She assured me that we can stay here as long as you need to"

"I know she can deal with it, but I don't want to stay hidden while she takes decisions that will affect my life. It is my mother we're talking about. It's hard to think that she could be part of something so… vicious, but I can't let her pursue this, nor can I watch from afar as people arrest her. I want to help, but I also want to talk to her. I want to at least try to understand and I deserve answers," Lucy explained while Wyatt tightened his hold around her.

"You never cease to amaze me Lucy Preston," he declared, "You're the strongest person I've ever met," he added, looking deep into her eyes.

They stayed like that for minutes, gazing in each other's eyes, reading everything there was to be read. The fear, the worries, but also tenderness and care.

Wyatt suddenly bent his head a little more towards Lucy and gazed down at her lips. Lucy's breath hitched as he did so and she felt her cheeks flush. Her heart accelerated as Wyatt got closer and closer and she was practically sure that Wyatt could hear it almost beating out of her chest.

Just as their lips were inches from each other, Wyatt's phone rang loudly, startling them both and breaking the tension that had built in the room, leaving them only with their cheeks flushed.

They let go of the hold they were in and Wyatt stood up awkwardly to grab his phone on the dresser.

"Rufus, you better have a good reason to call!" Lucy heard Wyatt exclaimed as he answered his phone, walking towards the window.

She chuckled silently at his remark. At least she wasn't the only one disappointed by the interruption. Or was she? Her heart was slowly getting back to its normal speed, but it was still fluttering every once in a while when she thought about how close Wyatt had been. He was going to kiss her right? It wasn't some sort of crazy hallucination of hers?

She was jarred out of her thoughts when Wyatt turned off his phone and took back his attention on her.

"Why was Rufus calling?" Lucy asked standing up to join him and straightening imaginary wrinkles on her clothes in a nervous manner.

"Just wanted to know if we were okay and tell us that Jiya seems completely healed. Nothing else happened since that weird incident at the hospital," Wyatt answered and Lucy looked at him, relief all across her face.

"That's great for Jiya! I was really scared for her she… she doesn't deserve any of this. I never thought time traveling could be so unpredictable," Lucy said softly.

"Yeah well I never thought time travel could exist," Wyatt replied with a playful smirk.

Lucy chuckled lightly. Her life had sure taken a pretty unpredictable turn in the past months.

"But you know what? I don't think I'd like to go back to what it was before," Wyatt stated, closing in the space between them.

"What… why?" Lucy choked out, her heart getting back to doing flip-flops and butterflies flooding in her stomach at their closeness.

"Because I'd never have met you," Wyatt answered honestly, looking into Lucy's eyes.

And then the fireworks exploded as Wyatt's lips came crashing down on Lucy's. She closed her eyes at the contact and melted in Wyatt's embrace who just tighten his hold around her, one head going to the back of her head to bring her closer.

Lucy tangled her hands through his messy hair and opened her mouth, deepening their kiss. How long had she been waiting for this? After Bonnie and Clyde, she had found herself looking at Wyatt in a completely different way. A way she thought Wyatt would never feel about her. When he had told her he was going to get Jessica back, she had been sure all her hopes were crushed. Still, she cared about Wyatt too much to be mad. It was his right to try to save his wife and it was all in his honor. So she had accepted to help him.

But then he came back to a world where Jessica was still murdered and her heart broke for him. Wyatt didn't deserve any of this. She had thought he would have only gotten worse, but somehow his trip to 1982 had helped him instead of bringing him lower, making him see that he still had things to fight for. Unknown to Lucy, he had realized that what he wanted to fight for was her. As much as he loved and would forever love his wife, he knew it was time to say good-bye. He had done every possible thing to try to bring her back without succeeding. It was time to let go. Jessica would have wanted him to be happy and she'd be forever grateful to Lucy for bringing Wyatt back from a world of guiltiness and remorse.

But that Lucy didn't know yet. All she knew was that Wyatt was kissing her, really kissing her, not just for show. And it felt good to know he was feeling the same way. So she kissed him back with all she had.

Eventually though, they had to break out for air, but Wyatt didn't let go of her, instead he rested his forehead on hers.

"I really want to explore the possibilities with you Lucy Preston," Wyatt whispered, voicing what Lucy had hoped, before once again engulfing her in a kiss that made her forget all her worries.


	3. Heart to Heart Conversations

**Hello everyone!**

 **Ouf! It's been a while! I'm trying to write as much as I can but I still have to go to school and I don't want to rush the story**

 **I had a hard time figuring out how to proceed on this chapter. I hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 3: Heart to heart conversations**

The next morning, they drove in comfortable silence to Mason industries, simply enjoying each other's company. No words needed to be said for the moment. They both knew they needed some time to think about the whirlwind of events that had happened within 48 hours. Still, even though they weren't talking, Wyatt's right hand fingers were intertwined with Lucy's between the two seats, a reminder that he was there for her if she needed anything.

It took a while to drive back to San Francisco. Two nights before, Wyatt had drove them to a town almost 3 hours away from the city. So, it gave Lucy a lot of time to think; to think about her mother, Wyatt, Amy, everything. She was torn between wanting to yell in anger at her mother's betrayal or jump in joy at the thought of being with Wyatt.

The night before Wyatt had kissed her, really kissed her, several times, until it was dark outside. And then they had gone to bed. And he had taken her in his arms, bringing her close to him and protecting her from the real world. And boy did it feel good to be held like that by Wyatt.

In the real timeline, Lucy had always been too busy with her sick mother and trying to get tenure to even think about having a relationship. So to learn about Noah had been a shock and kind of a disappointment, even though she had never admitted it to anyone. She had been sad to learn that another Lucy had succeeded at having something she didn't even know she wanted in the first place; someone to rely on, someone to love her.

Yes, she had Amy, her poor sister erased from history, but it wasn't like having a boyfriend. She was Amy's big sister. She was the protector, the one who comforted Amy when she cried over a boy and who gave her wistful advice on how to make a good impression in an interview. She was the one who took care of all the hard decisions for her mother, singing papers and talking with doctors. She was doing it all on her own to protect Amy. She knew her sister loved her very much, but she had never realized until meeting Noah that what she lacked was someone to take care of her and protect her too.

She was independent, had always been, but even the strongest ones needed someone to rely on. Noah had made her open her eyes. She had realized that she wanted someone to love her like he seemed to love another version of herself. She knew she could never have something with him though. He was in love with a version of herself she could never be and she knew that, but she had still kept his hopes alive for long for her own selfish reasons. She didn't even know the guy's last name, but it was comforting to know that someone cared for her in a way no one had ever done. So she had sucked it up and invited him for diner, trying to get to know, trying to like him even, but nothing worked.

It was when she started developing feelings for Wyatt that she realized she couldn't keep the masquerade on forever. What she was doing to Noah wasn't fair. To make him believe he had a chance of getting back the Lucy he loved wasn't fair. If he felt for her half the way she felt for Wyatt, she was well placed to know she wouldn't want Wyatt to pretend that he cared. She had no right to do that to Noah. So she broke things off with him, offering him only a lame explanation as to why she was breaking their engagement in an abandoned building just after he had tended to one of her friends who had been shot, while she had watched him nervously, impatient to get away, all that while being dressed like Jackie Kennedy.

Noah thought she was breaking things off with him because of Wyatt and he was partially right. She was falling for Wyatt, hard. But when she broke up with him she never thought Wyatt would ever feel the same way. Oh how glad she was to learn that her feelings were mutual. It was something she never thought would be possible. There was still some sort of cloud in her mind, a dark shadow telling her that it was impossible, that she wouldn't be enough for Wyatt, but she was doing her best to keep it shut for the moment. All she wanted was to appreciate Wyatt's presence until she needed to take care of far less pleasant business.

Far less pleasant business that was becoming closer by the minute as Wyatt's car sped on the highway.

* * *

She didn't know what she had been expecting, but it was definitely not what she felt when she entered Mason industries. As soon as the doors of the building closed behind her, she felt her breath quicken and her heart accelerate. It was like she was trapped in that damn drowning car yet again. The water was flooding way too fast, the car was shutting down, she couldn't open the door nor the window, she was trapped…

"Lucy!" she heard someone call her name in the distance but she couldn't focus on the voice. All she could think about was the cold water and the dark of the river. The car was filling way too fast with water, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think!

"Lucy! Look at me!" the voice was now almost yelling at her, firmly yet gently. She tried to listen to it, to focus on something but it was hard, she couldn't breathe!

One hand forcefully took her chin and she was forced to look into blue eyes… Blue eyes she recognized. Wyatt. She wasn't in the car, she was with Wyatt. She was okay, she was safe. She repeated those words in her head over and over again, trying to slow down her breathing. She could feel Wyatt's hands rubbing soft circles on both her shoulders and as she calmed down. She could hear him giving her directions to inhale and exhale slowly, directions she had been following without even realizing it.

"I'm okay… I'm sorry," she managed to choke out after a couple of shaky breaths.

"It's alright, don't be sorry Lucy, you have the right to feel a little disturbed by what you're about to do," Wyatt assured her softly, taking Lucy in his arms and placing a kiss on the crown of her head.

She responded by hugging him tightly and grabbing fistfuls of his shirt.

"It just hit me, what I am about to do, helping arrest my mother. It felt like I was trapped, like I had no control on what is happening," she whispered with still a hint of shakiness in her voice.

"The drowning car," Wyatt said understanding Lucy's panic attack, "We can stand back any time you want Lucy, don't forget. You're here on your own terms, no one will force you to stay if you're too uncomfortable okay?" Wyatt declared, breaking their hug to look directly into Lucy's eyes.

"I know… I want to do this, but it still hurt… Thank you for being there though," she replied.

"Always Lucy," he answered before giving her a quick peck on the lips, a small reminder that he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

"Hi Lucy, how are you this morning?" agent Christopher asked as she joined Lucy and Wyatt in the launch area where the lifeboat was being guarded by four agents rounding it regularly, a new addition to the team, probably made after learning about the disappearance of the mothership.

"I'm okay… I just wish it wasn't real, but it is," Lucy answered with a shrug of the shoulders while Wyatt laced their fingers together, to give her some support.

Rufus, who had been watching them from his desk, simply raised his eyebrows at the motion but kept his mouth shut. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later anyway. No need to bother them for the moment, but boy would he tease Wyatt when the time would be right.

"We really appreciate your help Lucy, but don't forget that you are free to leave whenever you want okay?" Agent Christopher pointed out and Wyatt was glad that everyone seemed to take Lucy's interests in consideration.

"Okay," she agreed and they both followed agent Christopher down the hall, saluting Rufus with a small nod of the head on their way.

She guided them to one of the conference room they had been in so many times before, debriefing Denise about yet another mission and as to why Garcia Flynn hadn't been stopped. This time though, Lucy knew she was there for a complete different reason. The conversation she was about to have might be one of the most difficult in her life. It was no longer time to talk about Bonnie and Clyde or president Nixon. As important as it had been, it was nothing compared to talking about her mother's implication in one of the cruelest organization of America's history,

"I have a few questions I want to ask you Lucy, about what you did the night you learned about your mother and about your childhood in general. It could help us get an idea on how deep your mother was involved and how many people there is still out there. Rufus is currently working on some of Ethan files. We had missed a whole bunch of information when we did the first arrests. Rufus found more evidence, some of it incriminating your mother and several other members," she explained softly.

Lucy let herself drop on a chair at Denise's words. Evidence incriminating her mother… Until then, there had still been a tiny bit of her who clung to the hope that maybe, just maybe, her mother wasn't really involved in Rittenhouse. Maybe she had been threatened by them to convince Lucy of working with them, but if there was some incriminating evidence, it could only mean that her mother had occupied a very active position in the organization, fully knowing what she was a part of.

"Oh…" was the only answer she could manage to formulate.

"Lucy, I am really sorry about your mother, really," Denise reassured her and Lucy simply gave her a tight unconvincing smile.

"It's okay, it's not anyone's fault," she sighed, forcing herself to keep a neutral expression. Now was not the time for feelings and resentment, it was time to help put an end to Rittenhouse for real this time.

"Alright, are you ready to start answering my questions?" Denise asked and Lucy stiffened.

Wyatt must have sensed it though because he put his hand on her knee in reassurance and she immediately relax. It felt good to know she wasn't alone in this.

"Yes I am," she answered with more confidence than before.

"Let's go then,"

* * *

She was emotionally drained. Agent Christopher's questions had been hard to answer to. Not only did she feel like she was betraying her mother by giving all sorts of details regarding her personal life, but she was also feeling like she didn't even know who her mother was. When Denise asked about her mother's friends, she realized that her mother always talked about two of her friends she had never met, Louise and Anne. Were they Rittenhouse too? Was it why she had never had the chance to meet them? Her mother kept meeting with them, but Lucy never really knew why. She didn't even know where her mother had met them! Then she was asked about her mother's job… A job Lucy realized was the perfect cover to play Rittenhouse's puppet. Hiding behind a cover of a university career, knowing everything there was to be known about history, a history probably fashioned by Rittenhouse in ways she couldn't even imagine. Its only faults, memorized by heart, about to be corrected by a time traveling machine thief. Her mother had traveled the whole country, giving conferences in every history faculty of the Ivy league, but probably also meeting more members of the Rittenhouse association than she could imagine. Where was the line to cross? Where was the mother she knew? Had she even loved her?

'Hey? Are you sure you're okay?" Wyatt asked as he jarred Lucy out from her thoughts. He was walking towards her with a warm cup of tea in his hands, coming to join her in the empty conference room where she had been staring aimlessly at the wall ever since the interrogation had finished. Wyatt had left during her conversation with agent Christopher when he had been asked too, as Denise wanted to ask personal questions to Lucy.

She shrugged, "I don't know… I want to be okay, but it really hurts to think about all this. I don't know to which memories I can hold on anymore. I just need time to process I guess,"

"It'll get better," Wyatt promised.

"I hope so…" she sighed, taking the cup of tea Wyatt had brought her and bringing the hot liquid to her lips.

"Lucy I mean everything. I am not going anywhere. You'll never be alone. I can't pretend to know what you're going through, but I know about losing someone you love. Your mother might not be dead, but I know that you feel just like you lost her. And I also know you love your mother very much. Try to remember the good things instead of dwelling on the regrets. It's the best way to get better," Wyatt said softly.

Lucy put down her tea on the table, looking up at Wyatt, "What hurts the most is that I don't even know if my mother ever loved me,"

"I'm sure your mother loved you Lucy. She might have made bad choices, but I still think that she did it all thinking it was the best for you," he reassured her.

"I want to believe you," she said simply as an answer.

"Lucy, agent Christopher asked me to tell you that she is going to arrest your mother and around fifty other people by the end of the day," he announced grimly.

Lucy froze, "Today?"

"Yes, she wanted to know if you would like to see her before she's taken into custody? She could arrange something for you to meet her here," he explained, sitting in a chair next to her and taking her free hand in his.

She hesitated briefly, "I… hum… yes, I need to talk to her," Lucy answered. She didn't know what she wanted to say to her mother yet. There was just so many things, but she knew she had to talk to her. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she never took the opportunity. It might be the last time she could talk to her.

"Do you want me to be there?" Wyatt asked gently.

"No… It is something I need to do by myself,"

* * *

"So you had them arrest me and now you want to talk to me?" her mother asked bitterly and Lucy flinched.

"I didn't have them arrest you. I didn't ask for any of this! You put yourself in that position!" Lucy replied aggressively.

Her mother shook her head, "You don't understand Lucy, you've always been too naïve. You come from one of the most powerful families of all time, you were engaged to the son of another wealthy and influent family and you all throw it away? For what? I was about to get you tenure, you would have gotten married to Noah, have a son to pursue our families' legacy! What happened to you Lucy?" her mother asked as if Lucy was the problem in all of this.

But Lucy didn't answer. Noah? Noah was Rittenhouse too? That was why her mother was so smitten with him? Because she thought she could be a good mother to one of Rittenhouse's descendant's child?

"Noah?" was all she could say as she felt the floor crumple under her feet yet again. The man had touched her, wanted to kiss her. She had even tried to get to know him and he was Rittenhouse! All that time he probably knew what she was going through but he pursued it!

"Oh please, Lucy! Don't be so surprised! Do you really think I would have approved of anyone else for you? Like that soldier you seem to have grown quite fond of? You deserve the best. Noah is the best for you," she stated.

"Wyatt? You know about Wyatt?" Lucy asked, shocked.

"I know everything Lucy! Rittenhouse isn't some sort of un-organized group! It's powerful and it has been for decades now! It would still be if you had left your nose out of it! You were supposed to kill that Flynn man on the first missions! Not start your very own investigation!" Her mother said raising her voices, noise of metallic chains erupting when she tried to stand up, but failed.

"How can you be so heartless mom? Did you even love me?" Lucy asked the question that floated above her head ever since her mother's confession.

Her mother's eyes softened, "Oh Lucy, you're the most precious thing I ever had. I love you more than anything, always will. You just don't see all the good Rittenhouse has done and will continue to do,"

"Rittenhouse won't do anything more mom, it's over, we arrested them all," Lucy said crossing her arms.

"See, that's what I was talking about honey, you're too naïve. That's why I was always there, helping you make decisions. Rittenhouse won't be stopped. It's just slowed down for a while. We still have the mothership. Our agent will make it all better again. I just wished you could be there to see it," her mother said and Lucy shivered. There was something in her mother's eyes, something making her uncomfortable, like what was about to happen was bad, really bad, and for her in particular.


	4. Figuring it out

**Hello everyone!**

 **My it's been a long time! I'm sorry for the recent lack of updates! My head is just full of ideas but I can't seem to be able to write them down like I want too. I must have written that chapter 3 times before I was finally satisfied.**

 **Still, I hope you all like it!**

 **And please, review!**

 **Chapter 4: Figuring it out**

"What did your mother say exactly again?" Wyatt asked Lucy, as she stood pacing in front of everyone. She had called them all to join her in a conference room, saying she had upsetting news to share. Ever since she was back from her meeting with her mother, she looked even more upset and anxious than before. And from the little bit of information she had told them yet, he could understand why.

"She said that Rittenhouse won't be stopped because of the agent they have on the mothership, but that I won't be there to see it," Lucy repeated, still pacing, clearly distressed by what the message could mean.

"Are they going to try to… hum… kill you?" Rufus asked nervously, scratching his cheek, and Jiya eyed him with big round eyes, silently asking him to shut up. She loved her boyfriend, but he needed to be a little more sensitive sometimes.

"I won't allow it!" Wyatt protested vividly, standing on his two feet and getting closer to Lucy.

"I don't know… I don't know what it all means," Lucy said on the verge of tears as she continued pacing on her hurt foot who suddenly crumbled under her. She had to cling on a chair not to fall.

"Okay Lucy take a seat please, your ankle isn't completely healed you still have to keep your weight off of it," Wyatt pleaded and Lucy obliged, letting herself slump in one of the leather chairs.

She took her head in both hands and sighed. How was this possible? Were they really trying to figure what cruel scheme her mother had plan for her? They were talking about her very own mother, the woman who had carried her and who gave birth to her, the very same woman who was now talking about making her disappear!

"Disappear!" Lucy cried suddenly, standing up abruptly and cursing as another wave of pain shot through her leg.

"What?" Wyatt asked worriedly as he helped her sit back down.

"They want to make me disappear! They're going to use the mothership to erase me from history! My mother said that they have an agent on the mothership and that it would help them get Rittenhouse back on its feet! Maybe they think that if they erase me from history I'll never talk to Ethan and we won't be able to arrest them…" Lucy suggested, the idea making her shiver. Her mother was really willing to have her erased from history just so her fascist-like community wouldn't be destroyed? How had her life gotten from taking care of a terminally-ill mother whom she thought loved her unconditionally, to this?

"That is… twisted…" Rufus breathed out.

"Think about it, we wouldn't even realize it! I'd just vanish and no one would even remember me. It would be like I had never existed, like Amy" she finished in a whisper.

"We are not going to let them Lucy! We will stop them," Wyatt said fervently. He was not going to lose another woman he loved. Not again and especially not if there was something he could do about it, like hunt down that special agent who had stolen the mothership, whoever it was. He might have missed his chance with Flynn, but he wasn't about to do the same with this new time-traveler madman. If he had a shot he'd take it, not matter if Benjamin Franklin himself stood right in front of him or her, but he'd have to figure out who stole the mothership first of he wanted any chance at catching the man.

"Do we even know who stole the mothership?" Agent Christopher asked as if reading Wyatt's mind.

Jiya shook her head, "We have no idea, the cameras were deactivated and all the agents are dead."

"It makes no sense; they need a pilot to use that thing! They can't just steal it and go in the past blindly hitting buttons randomly! They are going to either die or break the machine," Rufus said shaking his head and Lucy sucked in a breath at the realization.

"It has to be Emma," she said.

"Emma? No, it's impossible, she was hiding from Rittenhouse in 18-something. She helped Flynn" Rufus protested.

"Well, she's the only pilot we know of beside you and Anthony, who's now dead. Maybe it was a trap for Flynn? She pretended to hide from Rittenhouse in the past so he'd recruit her and trust her. Maybe they thought it'd be easier to destroy him from the inside? Besides, we haven't heard anything from her ever since we arrested Flynn," Lucy suggested.

"It's twisted, but it could be plausible. If there is one thing I learned is how twisted Rittenhouse can be!" Wyatt approved.

"It still doesn't help us to figure out how to stop Rittenhouse from erasing Lucy from history," Rufus pointed out and Jiya glared at him once again. God that man needed to learn some social manners.

"We go after her as soon as she takes the mothership out. Not a second to lose. If we have to go back in the 1700's in jeans and t-shirt well so be it. We are not taking any risks to let her erase Lucy before we have time to chase her," Wyatt said firmly.

"I'll arrange something for you to be able to stay at Mason's industries so you'll be seconds away. Don't worry Lucy, we are not going to let them simply erase you," Denise promised and Lucy believed her. She was glad she could count on some people even after everything that had happened in the last couple of days.

* * *

Turned out that Mason industries could be full of surprises. In a matter of an hour or so, Connor Mason himself who, they were now sure of it was definitely on their side, managed to create a couple of rooms with mattresses they could crash on.

"Here's your key Lucy," said Denise as she handed her the small silver key on a blue chain before she turned to Wyatt to do the same. He took his key, stuffed it in his pocket and Lucy felt a wave of disappointment invade her.

She didn't know why though. She should have expected it. To anyone else, they were still coworkers, teammates, friends, nothing more that required them to share a room. Still, a part of her had hoped that maybe she could have spent the night with Wyatt again, that he'd refuse his key and just share her room. He made her feel safe when she was cuddled up in his arms.

But he had taken his key and she was kind of disappointed while she knew she shouldn't. As much as she wanted to tell everyone that Wyatt and her were now… something, she didn't even know if they were! Wyatt had kissed her and told her she'd never be alone, but was he really in this as much as she wanted him to be? Was he ready to tell other people about what happened? Did he want them to be… something?

"And here are your keys, Jiya, Rufus," said agent Christopher, jarring her from her thoughts. Denise gave them both a copy of the same key to their shared room and Lucy silently envied them.

"Well… I guess we should all sleep a little? Before anyone decides to take the mothership out?" Wyatt suggested and everyone agreed. They needed as much sleep as they could if they wanted to have enough energy to face Emma and chase her through decades of history.

Lucy said goodnight to her friends and went into her room, closing the door behind her. She laid down on the small mattress and sighed.

The darkness of the room coupled with her disappointment and uneasiness at being alone plunged her into dark thoughts. What if it didn't work? What if she was erased just like that? Would she feel something? Would she see Amy again? Or what if they tried to kill her here, instead of erasing her from history like they thought? What if there was someone inside Mason's industries working for Rittenhouse, getting ready to kill her in her sleep? The thoughts soon became too much and Lucy's breathing picked up. She tried to remind herself that fear wasn't real, like Houdini had taught her too, but it was useless. It felt like her heart was being squeezed and she couldn't get enough air. She wouldn't feel better until she felt safer. She needed to make sure she was safe for the night. She mostly needed Wyatt, but she didn't want to look like the clingy girl who couldn't take care of herself. She needed to be independent. She needed to find something to defend herself!

She was halfway across the room, picking up a chair to barricade her door when she heard the doorknob turn. Her heart rate picked up and started beating almost out of her chest. She silently went next to the door, holding the chair above her head with shaky arms, getting ready to slam it on the intruder's face.

The door opened slowly and she was about to drop the chair on the person's head when the intruder turned his face. She recognized Wyatt immediately and he almost jumped out of his skin at her sight.

"Lucy what the hell?" he said in hushed whispers, trying not to wake up their teammates.

"I thought… I thought you were someone else," She stuttered and he closed the door quietly, taking the chair from her hands and resting it on the floor.

"Come here," he said, gesturing for her shaking form to melt into his arms.

"You should have called before, you scared me," she said shyly, resting her head on his chest.

Wyatt chuckled, "I did call you. About five times actually, but you didn't pick up,"

Lucy then remembered that she had put her phone on mute to try to get some sleep after the exhausting day. If the mothership was taken out, she figured that agent Christopher would just knock at her door instead of calling.

"I put it on mute," she said sheepishly.

"That's what I thought. I'm sorry if I scared you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he explained.

"I'm okay' she sighed, half-lying. She was still scared out of her mind of what the future had in store, but it was better now that Wyatt was there.

"I could… I mean… if you want to, and to be honest it would make me less worried too… I… Can I spend the night here?" he asked rambling on in nervousness.

Lucy blushed as his words, her red cheeks hidden in the darkness of the room, "Of course you can stay Wyatt. I was actually hoping you'd spent the night with me, but I didn't want to bother you if that wasn't what you wanted… I mean… I don't really know what…" she trailed off, not really knowing how to explain everything she was thinking. It had been great, only the two of them, hidden from the world in that hotel room. She had been a hundred percent honest about her feelings, but now that they were back at Mason's industries, the worries had crept in. What if Wyatt changed his mind? What if he wasn't ready to get over Jessica? What if they changed the past and Jessica was there again? Would he just leave her alone like everyone else seemed to be doing recently? She didn't know if she could support being abandoned by Wyatt or Rufus. They were the two last persons in this world that she trusted and who cared about her. She needed to know if Wyatt was in whatever they had as much as she was otherwise she wouldn't be able to take the rejection once she'd be in way too deep.

"Lucy, I meant every words. I'm glad that I've found you. And that day, when we met in the warehouse after I was held captive for stealing the lifeboat, when I told you I had realized I still have a meaning in life after losing Jessica, I meant it too. You are that meaning Lucy. I want to be there for you. I want a life with you. And I know it's still early and I know we are nowhere near that, but I can picture myself growing old with you. And I'll try my best to make that happen, if you're willing to give it a try too," he said and Lucy's breath caught in her throat as his admission.

"I would love that," Lucy said after a break, tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry if I keep doubting you and everyone. It's just after my mother I feel like I don't know what I can believe anymore and it's hard… but I believe you Wyatt Logan," she added before standing on her toes to peck him on the lips.

It didn't end like that though. Wyatt needed more than a chaste kiss. They both needed more in those times of fear and doubts.

Soon, Wyatt's hands found their way to Lucy's waist and tucked her closer against him before he brought his lips back down on hers. Their kiss spoke for them, showing each other just how much they meant every single word they had just said, and even more; how much they cared for each other, how they'd protect each other and how much they loved each other.

When Wyatt deepened their kiss, Lucy tangled her fingers in his hair while his hands started playing with the hem of her shirt, slipping under the fabric and making her shiver at the cold touch on her bare back.

Wyatt lowered them softly on Lucy's bed, him towering her and still kissing her, finding that spot on her neck that he liked so much. It was just so soft and smelled like her, like his Lucy.

Eventually though fatigue crept in and their kisses became slower, less rushed, just gentle and tender. Wyatt kissed Lucy one last time on the nose before laying down next to her and taking her in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and they both fell asleep quickly, exhausted from the day that had just went through and finally at peace in each other's arms.

The next morning, Wyatt woke up suddenly when a loud bang erupted a few feet from him. He sat up abruptly, momentarily forgetting that Lucy was sprawled on top of him and she rolled off with a grunt, whining about waking up when she was so comfortable. But Wyatt had other preoccupations than a whiny Lucy. Like the dumbfounded expressions on Rufus and Jiya's faces who stood in the doorway. The bang had been the door hitting the wall when Rufus had opened it with a little too much force.

"Damn it I knew it!" Jiya cried, "Told you Lucy and Wyatt were happening," she added, slapping Rufus on the shoulder.

Hearing, those words, Lucy woke up fully, yanking the sheet in a quick motion, hidding her head under the covers as she blushed a dark shade of crimson. Next to her Wyatt looked uncomfortably between her hidden form and Rufus and Jiya quietly laughing in the doorway.

"We… I… I just… Wyatt! Say something!" Lucy hissed from under the covers, still hiding her face to her friends.

He looked at her helplessly, "I… I just didn't want her to be alone after everything we've just learned,"

"Huh-huh," Rufus eyed them skeptically, "You know, I've got eyes too, you sly dog"

"So? What happened?" Jiya asked excitedly, looking at Wyatt for answers as Lucy emitted yet another groan from her hiding spot.

"Nothing!" Wyatt tried to protest but Jiya seemed like she was buying it, "Look it's no big deal, I've just realized things… and I didn't want to leave Lucy alone…" Wyatt explained lamely and Rufus raised his eyebrows.

"That's the only reason why you've been holding hands and everything lately?" he asked.

"Come on Rufus! We kissed, we like each other, can we just keep the rest private? I'm not going to tell you all the details of what we did last night!" he said rolling his eyes and Jiya put a hand on her mouth, the other one, she used it to hit Rufus on the arm.

"Told you they were going to sleep together!" she cried in excitement.

"What? No!" Lucy cried finally yanking the covers down and looking at Jiya and Rufus for the first time. It was something admitting that they had kissed, but she wasn't about to start spreading the word that Wyatt and her were sleeping together, especially when it wasn't the case. They had slept together, yes, but not in that way. They had just slept next to one other, in pyjamas.

"We did not… That's not what I meant… God! Lucy, help me here," Wyatt said looking at her helplessly and she felt like laughing. He looked so cute, desperately trying to explain himself without saying too much.

"We slept next to each other, not… with each other," Lucy clarified, turning red as she did so.

Jiya looked almost disappointed, "Gonna happen sooner or later anyway," she said dismissing it with a shrug of the shoulders before she decided that teasing Wyatt and Lucy wasn't interesting anymore and she left their room, probably going to get breakfast or something.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Wyatt asked to Rufus who raised in hands in a surrender manner.

"Jiya told me she heard you two talking last night and she wanted to prove me you had spent the night here. It was her idea not mine," he laughed.

"You'r-" Wyatt was cut by agent Christopher who came in almost barging in their room.

"Mothership just jumped, Washington 1947" she stated matter-of-factly before taking in the scene she had just interrupted.

"Well that is new…" she joked and Lucy would have found it deeply embarrassing if her heart hadn't started to beat so hard that it was all she could hear. Emma had jumped. She could disappear any moment. There was not a single second to lose.

"Clothes are already there for you in the lifeboat, you can change when you get there," Denise said before rushing back to the deck to finalize the last preparation they needed for the jump of the lifeboat.

"Hey, Lucy!" Wyatt called gently yet firmly from beside her.

She avoided his gaze, but he insisted, taking her chin in his hand, forcing her to look into his eyes, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise,"

Oh how she wished she could believe him!


End file.
